suspicion
by Tompotter5
Summary: To harrys surprise lupin comes to live with harry but he is acting strange. Withe the help of the the minister and a little blood from HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED, cho chang, lupin and ron are able to un do what has been done to serious


Suspicion  
  
That night harry lie awake fore hours staring at the ceiling, when there was a large bang downstairs. As harry walked downstairs cautiously he saw a glowing from the kitchen. With suspicion harry peered into the dark and musty smelling kitchen. The fire, in the fireplace had started up again. Just then harry herd the creaking of a chair...slowly he reached for his wand and as he clenched his fist around it he spun yelling "emobulious" fiercely. With another crash a large figure lie on the floor his late uncles kitchen.  
  
Excitedly harry pointed his wand at this figure again, but this time his was excited to see who it was. He spoke with an excited yet scared tone the word "loumons." To his surprise Remis lupin was lying on the floor stiff as a board, at Harry's feet. When harry realized who he had cast a spell on he panicked. With an out stretched he called for a butter beer from the ice chest. Instantly a butter beer appeared in his hand. He opened it and poured it on lupin's face. It took a couple of minutes to get his bearings back.  
  
"Welcome home" harry said with a happy voice. "What a welcome home party" lupin said to harry sarcastically, "but it is good to be home again."  
  
Harry helped him up into a chair that was not turned over and then began to clean up the spilt butterbeer. As harry cleaned up the spilled drink Lupin continued to act strangely.  
  
"So where have you been these last couple of weeks" lupin asked harry.  
  
Still excited harry replied "Oh I have been with mad eye on a mission...I mean a quest to find myself."  
  
Harry quickly tried to change the subject and asked lupin the same question.  
  
"So where have you been" harry asked remis.  
  
"Well the minister asked me to do him a favor. He asked me to retrieve two items from Godric Hollow." He said quickly.  
  
With suspicion harry asked what the two items were.  
  
With a yawn lupin replayed "it's getting late I got to get some sleep." With that he grabbed his bag and went up to an unoccupied room upstairs. From his bag he pulled two identical wooden boxes out and placed them on the dresser. They were both of equal size and shape and made from the same type of wood. The door was not completely closed so as harry passed buy he looked in and saw the boxes appeared to be sealed shut. Each one had a letter carved into them. One had a J and the other had an L.  
  
"Good night" harry said to lupin as he walked passed.  
  
Startled lupin turned and said "good night" as he shut the door quickly in Harry's face.  
  
Harry tired to go back to sleep but was not able to. He kept thinking of all kinds of stuff. It was also hared to sleep since there were strange noises and smells coming form the room next-door that lupin currently occupied.  
  
To himself he harried wondered why lupin was acting so strange. First he tries to come home UN-noticed, then he avoids answering my questions, and now he is doing weird things in his room...Time passes slowly that night and he fell into an uneasy sleep. When he awoke the next morning lupin was no where to be found. He went into the kitchen for brunch and found a note  
  
Harry,  
  
Sorry about last night...I did not mean to startle you, or ignore your  
questions I was just really tired. I had to cut out early. I have  
business to attend to with the minister. I'm at the ministry if you  
need me in case of an emergency. Don't wait up I will be home late.  
  
Remis  
  
Without eating anything, harry called out for his cloak with an out stretched hand, a second later it appeared in his hands. He ran back into the kitchen again holding the last of the flu powder. He stepped into the fireplace holding his cloak.  
  
"Ministry of Magic" Harry exclaimed with a clear and confident voice.  
  
The next second was just as harry had remembered it. The cool flame rose from the base of the pit and engulfed him and sucked him down into the flu network. For several seconds harry saw fireplace after fireplace speed by in front of his eyes UN-till he stooped almost instantaneously. He was standing in a long narrow hallway filled with fireplaces on either side. It was different from when he had been there last. Last time he had been there, there had been many witches and wizards running in and out of them in order to get to work.  
  
"I wonder where Ron and Lupin are" Harry thought to him self for a minute. "I bet they are in the ministers office," he thought again.  
  
A few seconds went buy and then he threw on his invisible cloak. He started towards the lift when he spotted a flying letter labeled HARRY POTTER. So he followed it to a room with marble double doors. There was a sign that hung over the doors that read EXPEREMENTAL MAGIC: RESEARCH AND DEVELPOEMENT. AS harry slowly pushed the door open and went in he over heard a conversation.  
  
"So Remius did you get the things I asked you fore from Godric Hollow" the minister asked. "Yes minister as a matter of fact I did. It was not easy I think potter is noticing something is going on." Yelled lupin.  
  
From a dark Corner of the room a voice broke out. "Did you get what I asked for minister?"  
  
The minister replayed to her with a snap "I said I would didn't I" Chang.  
  
"Good, good. Very well then let me have it," the woman said coldly.  
  
As Cho Chang said this Ron pulled a large vile of blood from cloak pocket. The three of them came closer together.  
  
Quietly Ron said "it's not Harry's blood it would have been too obviously...but I got the next best thing. It is the blood of HE who must not be named.  
  
"The wands now professor" she said excitedly.  
  
She placed them each in there own holster pointed towards the vile of blood that stood on a stool in front of a large golden framed mirror.  
  
"Who would have thought we would have something form three out of the five most powerful witches and wizards in the whole world right in this room. Now for the hard part, we need one last thing. Someone who desires the most important part of this spell that's where I come in." she said.  
  
With confusion the two looked at her "together they said what are you talking about?"  
  
"It is simple I desire the one thing that will make harry potter love me again" under her breath so that no one could here. I desire serious black." With that she steeped in front of the mirror of Erised. In the reflection she saw him.  
  
The room fell into silence as she began to speak  
  
"It is time to UN do what has been done...UNDO"  
  
Just as she said this, a beam of blue light shot out of James' wand. A beam of green light shot out of Lilly's wand right into the vile of blood. Just then a beam of the brightest white light shot out into the mirror into the reflected image of serious. There was a shattering noise and the mirror crumbles. As harry watched the mirror crumble he saw all the images he had once saw in the mirror years before. In the place where the mirror once stood there was a dark figure with long black hair.  
  
"HARRY NO...where in the name am I. I was just in a dark room fighting other wizards and I fell. I remember hitting the ground and now I am here. What happened?"  
  
Harry could not believe his eyes and as he backed up to leave he tripped over a fallen tin and mad a large bang.  
  
"What's that noise... those there" they all said  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
